The overall objective of this program is to provide more effective therapy for patients with leukemia and lymphoma. Research will be conducted in two areas - immunology and chemotherapy. Immunologic studies will characterize further the immune defects in patients with untreated lymphoma, determine the effects of therapy on the immune system of these patients and employ an animal model of lymphoma to evaluate immunotherapy as an adjunct to chemotherapy. Chemotherapy studies will focus on adriamycin. Radiolabeled drugs will be used to study the pharmacokinetics of adriamycin and its metabolites. Adriamycin cardiotoxicity will be described in terms of structure, biochemistry and function in animal models and in man. Agents to ameliorate or treat adriamycin cardiomyopathy will be investigated.